lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice from the Past
Voice from the Past is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season. It was the final part of a three-part story called The Lex Files. Plot After finding out Superman's true identity, Smith and Leslie continue to wreck havoc for Superman and Lois. Plot Summary Lois and Clark question Leslie about what they have found out. To prove to them that he is not like his father, Leslie tells them and everyone else who he is during a press conference and that he will put right all the damage his father caused. However, it turns out that the real Lex Jr. is Mr. Smith who hired Leslie to play him so he could be revealed to the world above ground as he was ashamed of his own disfigured appearance. Lex Jr. is in love with Lois who wants to separate her from Clark and make his alter-ego work for him as an employee. On his visit to the Daily Planet, he tricks Lois into touching a neural scanner that locks into the frequencies of her brain pattern, giving him pictures and sounds of what is seen and heard by her. When Leslie fails to fill in his end of the bargain, Smith takes matters into his own hands by using the scanner against Lois to bring her pain if she doesn't do as he asks. He orders Lois to leave Clark, while at the same time Lois leaves her husband a note saying that she is in danger. Lois is then kidnapped by Lex Jr. who then kills Leslie as he has no more use for him. Later Lex Jr. explains his past and tries to make Lois love him, but she tells him that he is too much like his father; wanting everything and giving nothing back and has been blinded by not seeing past his disfigured appearance to do good, which angers him into throwing a glass of wine at her and he goes into a corner and sobs. With the help of Dr. Klein, Superman finds Lex Jr.'s lair. Lex Jr. gives Superman his demands of Lois being his wife and Superman working for him, he also covers himself in a force field that will detonate a bomb above the city. Superman refuses and freezes Lois in the same way as he did in ''And the Answer Is... ''and blows Lex Jr. against a wall knocking him to the ground. He then searches for the controls of the bomb to deactivate it which so happen to be in the lair itself. A weakened Leslie suddenly appears and helps Superman by touching Lex Jr.'s force field which detonates the bomb from inside, killing them both while Superman escapes with Lois. The explosion causes an earthquake above ground and weakens the structure of the Daily Planet, but Superman saves the building from destruction and Metropolis is saved. After this Superman thaws Lois out and they both take the day off, while Superman has asked Dr. Klein whether he is able to have children. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Kenneth Kimmins as Dr. Bernard Klein * Keith Brunsmann as Troll/Mr. Smith * Patrick Cassidy as Leslie Luckabee Guest starring * Terence Mathews as Cop * Stacy Rukeyser as Carolyn Trivia John Shea appears for the final time as the voice of Lex Luthor in the episode recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes